1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process flow preparation system, more particularly, to a technology for achieving high efficiency of the process flow preparation.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a large number of processes in the production of semi-conductors, and each process has many conditions. Therefore, in the prior art, an operator prepares the process flow and the manufacture of the semiconductor occurs according to the procedure of the process flow. The computer system used for preparing the process flow is called a process flow preparation system.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a process flow preparation system according to a related art. The process flow preparation system comprises a retrieve unit 202 and a recipe database (DB) 502. The recipe DB 502 stores recipes provided in detail for the process and their conditions. A signal code is used to retrieve a type of recipe corresponding to a combination of processing conditions including oxidation, LPCVD, time, film thickness. An operator will input process conditions into the retrieve unit 202, which will then retrieve the recipe DB for a signal process code that corresponds to the input conditions.
However, in the related art described above, there is the problem of the operator who prepares the process flow does not intuitively grasp the details of the process, because the process is represented by a meaningless code.
An object of the present invention is to provide an intuitively understandable process flow preparation system and method, and computer program product used in a process flow preparation system for achieving high efficiency of the process flow preparation.
As a preferred embodiment, a process flow preparation system comprises a condition receiving unit for receiving and storing at least one process condition; a recipe storing unit for storing recipe names and recipe process conditions; a recipe retrieving unit for retrieving a recipe meeting the conditions from the recipe storing unit; a process sequence receiving unit for receiving and storing a process sequence; and a process flow output unit for outputting process flow including retrieved recipe and process sequence.
As described above, since an operator specifies the recipe easily and naturally, the efficiency of preparation regarding the process flow can increase.
In another preferred embodiment, a process flow preparation system comprises a process flow storing unit; a condition receiving unit that retrieves the process flow storing unit for process flow that will be modified, and receives at least one process condition of the recipe to be modified; a recipe storing unit for storing recipe names and process conditions of the recipe; a recipe retrieving unit for retrieving at least one recipe meeting the conditions from the recipe storing unit; a process sequence receiving unit for receiving a process sequence to be stored as a process sequence for the retrieved recipe, and a process flow output unit for outputting process flow including the retrieved recipe and process sequence information of the recipe.
As describe above, this embodiment modifies an existing process flow. In this situation, since an operator specifies the recipe freely, the efficiency of preparation regarding process flow can increase.
As a preferred embodiment, the recipe retrieving unit retrieves for one or more recipes meeting the conditions from the recipe storing unit, determines whether or not the retrieving result is single, and if more than one result is returned, prompts an operator to input process condition name(s) and/or process condition value(s) for specifying the retrieving results.
As a preferred embodiment, the process flow output unit outputs a process flow including the retrieved recipe, process sequence information of the recipe, and the received process conditions.
As described above, the embodiment shows only the conditions used in the retrieved recipe. In this fashion, the process flow can be a display device like a CRT, and an operator can grasp the process easily and intuitively.